sl_aviationfandomcom-20200215-history
Tag City Airport
Tag City Airport (ICAO: SLTG) was a dual-runway, fixed platform, public airport situated in the 'Velinissimo' region of central Nautilus (on the edge of Star Fish Lake). Landing Advisories *Elevation advisory: Runway elevation 55m. Minimum recommend approach at 65m. Background One of Nautilus' oldest airports, Tag City was surrounded by eight full regions of public water. Although the airport changed over the course of its operation, its general layout remained relatively consistent with north and east facing runways, hangars along the south and west edges, a marina at sea-level, and a hotel/terminal building with residential units. Although the hotel's design, size, content and location changed over the years, the building remained the focal feature of Tag City. During its years of operation, Tag City Airport was notable for hosting an annual air show which showcased the latest developments in Second Life aeronautics from numerous aircraft manufacturers and featured aerobatics displays from groups such as the DOR Angels. In January 2015 the airport underwent a major redesign - primarily with the intention of redesigning and relocating the hotel building. The new facility was built over three levels (consisting of an airport platform, racing track level and marina) and retained a similar dual-runway layout (both approximately 180m x 40m) arranged in an 'L' shape. The facility's new hotel/terminal building reverted to its original location in the north-east corner of the platform. The seven-storey building was equipped with a single gate with jet bridge , a night-club (named Props), an art gallery, rentable accommodation/office space, and three helipads on the roof. Redesigned, low-profile hangars lined the platform's south and west perimeter and the original ATC tower was retained in the south-west corner. In late 2014 it became apparent that the airport's future looked uncertain and despite numerous attempts to reinvigorate the existing facility and increase traffic flow to the region Tag City officially shut-down in mid-August 2015. Airport management cited financial difficulties resulting from decreased airport traffic as a reason for the closure. Following the closure, former manager of Tag City Airport, Trista Banx, continued to remain the sole owner of the 'Velinissimo' region, preserving it for aviation and water sport themed activities, and played a role in the region's management, development and evolution. The region was split vertically in half and was quickly redeveloped into two separate airports - Mystic Wolf Airport and Southern Cross Regional Airport. Airlines There are no longer scheduled services to and from Tag City Airport, as of August 2015. Facilities and services Pilots' facilities *Public rez zone. *Terminal/hotel building with jet bridge x1. *x7 public helipads. General facilities *x10 mid-sized rental hangars (with helipads). *Marina dock with public/private boat slips. *Race track. *Public sandbox. *Night-club (named Props). *ATC tower. Images TAG_1.png|Jet bridge at Tag City, looking south-west (April 2015). TAG_2.png|Aerial image of the airport, top of photo west (April 2015). TAG_3.png|Arrival runway 18-N, looking south (April 2015). TAG_City_Airport,_looking_NW_(01-15).png|Tag City Airport, looking north-west (January 2015). Tag_City_Airport,_looking_SW_(10-14).png|Tag City Airport, looking south-west (October 2014). Tag_City_Airport,_looking_SW_(04-14).png|Tag City Airport, looking south-west (April 2014). Tag_City_Airport,_looking_SW_(01-14).png|Tag City Airport, looking south-west (January 2014). Tag City Airport, looking SE (01-14).png|Tag City Airport, looking south-east (January 2014). Tag_City_Airport_Old_Hotel_Building_(March_2013).jpg|Tag City Airport's old hotel building (March 2013). Tag_City_Airport,_looking_NE_(March_2013).jpg|Tag City Airport in early 2013 (March 2013). See also *Mystic Wolf Airport *Southern Cross Regional Airport __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Airports Category:Nautilus Category:Executive Airports Category:Closed Airports (Nautilus)